Variations in current flowing to high voltage power conversion devices can have adverse affects on the power conversion devices. In some instances, if not well controlled, it can result in large in-rush currents. It is possible that devices coupled to the power conversion devices may be damaged if the in-rush current is not adequately controlled. Prior attempts to control the in-rush current involved analysis of transformer inductances and power wiring parasitic inductance. Piece-wise pulse width modulation was then used to limit the in-rush current below a set value. Given differences in power supply wiring, and other factors, it was difficult to select the proper modulation that would work for all devices.